Junjou Short Stories
by a writer in paradise
Summary: Short stories, drabbles, poems, and other things that are suggested or randomly thought up. I'm taking request from family, friends, and reviewers on new stories.
1. Chapter 1: Easter

**Hello reader who clicked on this story. I wrote this out of pure Boredom after being forced to socialize with my family on easter. I thought up a random scenario and here is what i came up with.**

**Hiroki: I'm going to need you to learn how to spell it's a pain to have to correct you.**

**Misaki: I'm going to need you to remember to do a disclaimer because you will never own us.**

**Me: I'm going to need both of you to leave me alone! Please enjoy the story as i chase away these two nuisances. **

**Nowaki and Usagi: My lover is not a nuisance.**

**Me: *chases all of the people out room***

* * *

Misaki woke up with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He promised Aikawa that he would give her something special and put it in a basket for her on Easter in return for a new cook book and a baking and frosting kit. He looked at his lover who was fast asleep next to him and smiled. "I love you and I love that you don't wake up easily" Misaki thought towards Usami.

He gently got out of the bed and went to grab the bunny ears he had hidden under a pile of clothing. He slipped them over Usami's hair and took a close up picture. He backed away and slowly pulled the blanket down, exposing Usami's naked upper half, and started taking pictures at all angles. He crawled back onto the bed and took a few pictures of the two of them together, before putting stuffed bunnies around his lover taking even more pictures when he thought he had enough, he got rid of all evidence of the photo shoot and snuck into Usami's office. He printed all of the pictures he took and looked through the files on Usami's computer. He saw a folder labeled "Misaki" and clicked on it. What he didn't expect to see was all kinds of pictures. Some pictures were those taken from when he was a kid and some were pictures taken when he was sleep, and then he saw some when he was completely naked and barely wrapped in a blanket.

"That baka" Misaki thought while blushing. He quickly saved all the pictures he took and a few of 'little Misaki' to a 2 GB micro SD card he bought for the purpose of hiding the pictures he took just in case they got destroyed. He put the SD card and an adapter into an Easter egg and set it in the basket after he had taken out of its hiding place. He put all of the pictures he had taken into a large orange envelope similar to the ones that Aikawa puts Usami's Manuscripts in. He set it in the basket along with some wrapped chocolate bunnies that he made.

"To bad the ones I made Usagi san got ruined….." Misaki mumbled, thinking about how they ended up being poured on him. He shook his head and wrapped the present and carefully walked downstairs to make breakfast. He hid the basket in the coat closet and walked to the kitchen. He was making eggs and toast because he didn't feel like making much else. A few minutes later, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist as he was putting the food on plates.

"Baka Usagi" he frown, putting down the hot skillet. "What if you would have made me drop that and burned one of us?"

"I'm sorry." Usami said dejected. He walked to the table and sat down. Misaki brought the food to the table and went back to the kitchen to get coffee. He kissed Usami quickly to cheer him up and quickly sat down and started eating. Usami looked at him in confusion before he went to eating his food. When they finished eating and Misaki finished the dishes, Usami dragged Misaki to the couch and tried to pounce on him but right after he got Misaki's shirt off, Aikawa walked into the penthouse toting a large bow wrapped in pink and yellow paper and a large flatter package wrapped in black paper.

"Hey Aikawa" Misaki said cheerfully, breaking out of Usami's hold. Instead of hurrying to put on his shirt, he walked to the closet and retrieved the basket. He handed it to Aikawa. "I kept my promise.' He said looking at the editor expectantly. She handed him the large box and he hurried to the kitchen to open it. "Yesssssss. This is perfect. Thanks Aikawa!" Misaki rummaged through the box and pulled out a cookbook and started reading through the recipes.

"Awwwwwww, Sensei looks so cute when he is sleeping." Aikawa said flipping through the pictures. She placed them back in the folder and looked through the rest of the basket and slightly ignored the egg already knowing what was in it.

"Here" Usami grumbled passing Aikawa the framed picture. The editor squealed at the sight of the picture. Misaki walked out of the kitchen and looked at what Aikawa was holding. It was a picture of the two of them kissing at Disney Land in front a castle. She handed the black object to Usami. He unwrapped it to find a huge picture of Misaki in their bed. It was a picture Usami took when he woke up in the middle of the night after one of their love fests. Misaki was completely naked and the sheets were wrapped around his waist and slid off his thighs reveling the rest of his body. The thing that made it worse was that he was sucking his thumb in his sleep. Usami hung it up over the TV in a place Misaki couldn't reach even if he tried. To Usami and Aikawa it was the best Easter ever and Misaki thought that it would be the day he died.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Idea request are nice too. Love You guys. **

**~Toni**


	2. Chapter 2: Toys

A/N~ The next few chapters will be on the prompt toys. Enjoy

* * *

Misaki was feeling weird after leaving school that day. Sumi-sempai forced him to read Multiple BL novels and listen to others through out the day but what he didn't realize was that it made him feel a little horny. He tought that he would feel better if he took it out on his lover, so when he got home and saw Usami sleeping on the couch, he thought it was the perfect time to attack.

He quietly went upstairs and got Usami's handcuffs out of the drawer where they keep their toys. He hurried back downstairs and handcuffed Usami's hands behind his back. Usami stirred in his sleep. He woke up as Misaki was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his way down Usami's stomach. Usami tried to move his hands but felt something restricting them.

"Misaki. What did you do?"

"Keep you from using your hands. Duh" Misaki mumbled, opening his lovers pants.

"If you let me go, we can play with some of the new toys that I have in my office."

"Deal." Misaki said enthusiastically, un locking the handcuffs, Usami picked Misaki up bridal style and got revenge for the handcuffs. He learned that a horny Misaki was open to playing with different toys and silently thanked whomever got Misaki to come out of his shell for a while.


	3. Chapter 3: Toys

Egoist

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Hiroki thought to himself. He walked into his apartment with a black bag in his hand as he recalled what happened when he went to visit his friend earlier.

"_I need help with one of my books. Would you do me a test these out for me and tell me how it went?" Usami pleaded with Hiroki. Hiroki looked into the bag to see toys and bottles of flavored lube in it. He blushed madly._

"_Bakahiko! What makes you think I can use this?" Hiroki screamed, thrusting the bag in his face._

"_Please? For an old friend." Usami begged, and he never begs. Hiroki gave in and Usami smirked._

"Hiro-san, welcome home" Nowaki brightly greeted. "What's in the bag?" he asked his smaller lover curiously. Hiroki hid the bag behind him and tried to play it off like it was nothing and tried to run but before he could get far the bag was out of his hand. "Hiro-san, did you want to play or something?" the taller man teased.

"Baka. It was forced on me." Hiroki mumbled, blushing furiously.

"It would be a waste to not try it." He said, dragging his lover to the bed room and proceeded to use every single item in the bag before snuggling up to his lover and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Toys

It's not every day that Asahina pulls out the play box

"Damn he's mad" Isaka thought to himself. He was handcuffed face down on the bed and heard rummaging from the box.

"Let's play" Asahina said. He crawled over his lover and made a mess of him, one toy at a time.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Isaka asked, wincing at the pain in his lower half as he moved.

"No love. We're even now." Asahina said. "Sleep now," He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Results

**Hello happy people. This one is going to be prompted 'results'. I got my test results from the ACT yesterday and also got inducted into the National Honors(nerd) Society.**

**Misaki: Don't forget to disclaim us.**

**Me: Don't wanna.**

**Misaki: She doesn't own us, not now and not ever.**

**Me: You're right. TO YaoiCookies-Chan, looooooove the for all the reviews and it didn't make me uncomfortable having you review all of them, it made me happy. I'm trying my heardest to keep them T Rated but the way my brain is set up, it won't stay that way.**

**Misaki: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~Misaki's POV~

I'm sitting beside Sumi-sempai and I am completely terrified. After the failed Literature test last month, Usagi and I had a bet about this one. If I get less than 65 percent on my test, I have to do every single thing that that perverted bunny wants. As Kamijou-sensei was passing out the papers, I pretty much wanted to run out of the class before he got to mine, but I waited and tried to maintain a civilized face. When Kamijou-sensei walked up to my section of the table, he looked at me and gave me a small smile. I peeked at the corner of the paper where the grade normally is but it wasn't there. I saw faint letters and fully flipped the packet. I looked over words and they read 'You did better'. I looked at my score and almost squealed. Kamijou-sensei dismissed the class as a one of my close friends, Nowaki, walked in. Suprisingly, the demon blushed.

"I'll ask Nowaki about that later." I thought to himself. I walked out of the building and head for the exit towards a waiting sportscar. I tried to look dejected as he climbed in the car.

"So how did it go?" Usagi-san asked me.

I looked up and gave a small smile before I said "Just know, for the next two weeks, you have to stop when I tell you to"

"So you did better. Good for you" Usagi told me while ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Usagi-san" I said happily as we rode home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**I hope you all love this little drabble please review new ideas and I'm thinking, Should i do a crossover between JR and SiH and have them play Truth or dare? And remember T****oni loves you!**

**Hiroki: If she doesn't say that enough.**

**Toni Out**


	6. Chapter 6: cookies

**I finally updated. **

**Misaki and Shinobu: Yay**

**Me: But I'll never own Junjou Romantica**

**Misaki and Shinobu: Even better.**

**Enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

Cookies

"Do you want a cookie?" Misaki asked Shinobu one of the days they were talking on the phone.

"Sure I want a cookie. What kind?"

"hmmmmmmmmmm" Misaki said stalling.

"What kind?"

"Um Vanilla" Misaki said giggling.

"Um sure?" He said questioningly.

"I got a better idea."

"Do I want to know?"

"Yep"

"What is it then?"

"Ask Miyagi the same question."

"Um ok?"

When Miyagi got home that night, Shinobu asked him if he wanted some cookies. When he told him they were vanilla, he threw Shinobu over his shoulder and carried him to their room before throwing them on the bed.

[Left for the imagination to tell]

After what seemed like an amazing night Miyagi whispered in Shinobu's ear as he was falling asleep "Seems like your friend set you up."


End file.
